The fact is known that macrocyclic polyethers and other macrocyclic ligands present as solutes in a solvent such as water are characterized by their ability to selectively form strong bonds with particular ions or groups or ions present as solutes in the same solvent according to size, donor atom-related related and other well known selectivity rules as noted in articles by R. M. Izatt, J. S. Bradshaw, S. A. Nielsen, J. D. Lamb, J. J. Christensen, and D. Sen, THERMODYNAMIC AND KINETIC DATA FOR CATION.MACROCYCLE INTERACTION. Chem. Rev., 1985, Vol. 85, 271-339 and by L. F. Lindoy, in PROGRESS IN MACROCYGLIC CHEMISTRY, edited by R. M. Izatt and J. J. Christensen, JOHN WILEY & SONS, pages 53-92 (1987). However, researchers have not previously been able to incorporate macrocycles into separation systems where the behavior of the macrocycle in the separation system in comparison to that of the macrocycle as a solute is unchanged and/or the macrocycle will remain in the separation system. Articles such as those entitle ION-CHROMATOGRAPHIC SEPARATION OF SILICA GRAFTED WITH BENZO-18CROWN-6-ETHER by M. Lauthard and Ph. Germain, J. Liquid Chromatogr., 1985, Vol. 8, 2403-2415, and ION-CHROMATOGRAPHY ON POLY (CROWN ETHER-MODIFIED) SILICA POSSESSING HIGH AFFINITY FOR SODIUM by M. Nakajima, K. Kumura, E. Hayata and T. Shono, J. Liquid Chromatogr., 1984. Vol. 7, 2115-2125, have disclosed the bonding of crown ethers to silica gels but they and most other reported macrocycle bonded silicas contain a benzene group or other electron withdrawing groups as part of a macrocycle side chain which reduces the ability of the macrocycle to bond with ions in comparison to the situation where the macrocycle and ions are present as solutes in solution. The only other reported examples of bonding of macrocycles to sand or silica gel have involved bonding via a side chain connected to one of the electron rich macrocycle donor atoms, i.e., nitrogen. One such reference is entitled AN OXYGEN.NITROGEN DONOR MACROCYCLE IMMOBILIZED ON SILICA GEL. A REAGENT SHOWING HIGH SELECTIVITY FOR Cu(II) IN THE PRESENCE OF Co(II). Ni(II) OR Zn(II), by V. Dudler, L. F. Lindoy. D. Sallin, C. W. Schlaepfer. Aust. J. Chem., 1987, Vol. 40, p. 1557. However, such bonding changes the geometry of the compound and greatly reduces the ability of the macrocycle to interact with ions. Prior researchers in this field confined their research to analytical chromatographic applications and disclosed no concept of industrial separation applications where strong macrocycle.ion bonding is required to quantitatively recover the desired ion(s) from solution and high selectivity is required to obtain a product free from contaminants. The strength of macrocycle-ion bonding is particularly important when ions present in solution at low concentrations need to be recovered. The greater the value of the equilibrium constant for ion.macrocycle interaction, the lower the initial concentration of the ion in solution can be and still be efficiently and quantitatively complexed. Hence, the ability to attach these macrocycles to sand or silica gel without reducing the ability of the macrocycle to complex ions is of the utmost importance in the industrial use of macrocycles. The process of the present invention successfully accomplished this feat.